The present disclosure relates to integrated circuit devices having field effect transistors and methods of manufacturing them.
As integrated circuit devices are scaled down, designers face a tradeoff between performance (speed) and leakage (power usage). Heavier well doping reduces body resistance, but increases diffusion of impurities into transistor channels. Impurities in the channels increase charge carrier scattering and lead to higher leakage rates. Heavier source/drain doping reduces source/drain resistance but generally leads to greater junction depth and related short channel effects.